Strip Poker
by Miss Faber
Summary: Katara and Zuko decide to raise the stakes. Warning for smutty goodness.


_A/N_: I wrote this particularily smutty drabble quite a bit ago.

**Warning for smut!**

* * *

"Let's… raise the stakes." His lips on her ear sent a shudder through her, but she kept her expression carefully stoic.

"What.. what do you mean?" Katara asked, throat dry. She was only clad in her breast bindings and pants, while his underwraps were the only clothes protecting his modesty. She didn't know how she had gotten herself into this. Agreeing to a game of strip poker? With _Zuko_ of all people?

"I'll be right back," he whispered, hot breath tickling her ear.

Katara shook her head; curse Sokka for delivering that cactus juice. While it drove her brother loopy, it transformed Zuko into this… wild creature, one without any inhibitions.

He took a long while. Then, his voice behind her: "Ready?"

Katara gasped in surprise. The water she had been bending fell from between her hands and splashed her front. She was soaked, her white bindings absorbing the water completely. Katara self-consciously covered herself up; white clothes and water were never a good mix.

Zuko was looking down at her intently. He didn't even try to hide the smirk on his face. "Get a little wet?"

She sucked in a breath at the terminology. "Very funny, hothead. So…what did you get?"

"Firewhiskey." Zuko held up a rather small bottle of the drink. The bottle was untapped, full of fresh, very expensive looking firewhiskey.

"Woah. Where did you get that?" Katara asked, standing and grabbing the bottle. She hadn't had a drink before, but she had always been curious.

"I brought it with me. I wasn't sure I would be able to stand all of you griping all the time and assumed I would need a drink every now and then. The Avatar wouldn't be too keen on that though." Zuko sat back down, reshuffling the deck of cards.

Katara continued to inspect the bottle. Finding no obvious flaws or tampering, she looked back up at Zuko. "So every time someone loses a hand, they either lose their clothes or take a drink?" Katara asked, slowly lowering herself down to the ground.

"Correct." Zuko dealt out the necessary cards. "Ready to get smashed?"

"Don't be so cocky, underwear boy." Katara smirked, picking up her cards, confidence restored.

While Zuko probably thought the firewhiskey made the game more risky, to Katara it was a savior. She wouldn't have to remove any more clothes if she lost; all she'd have to do was take a sip. The plan gave her a false sense of security.

A few rounds later, Zuko's low voice. "The bottle is almost done."

Shocked, Katara brought the mouth of her bottle to her eye; one quick glance confirmed his words. They'd drank most of the firewhiskey. She swallowed.

His eyes smoldered. "Your turn."

Nerves wracked, she lost. Her eyes met his in a silent plea.

He only smiled. "Off with the pants."

She swallowed, stood. If he could do it, so could she. A deep breath later, her pants were pooled around her ankles, and she cast them behind her, not caring where they dropped.

Zuko's eyes on her were hot pieces of coal, drinking in her appearance. She shivered underneath his scrutiny, wrapping her arms around herself more tightly. "Your turn, Hotpants."

He raised an eyebrow at the nickname, proceeded to play. Zuko's loss; one sip of firewhiskey. Katara eyed it, nervous. It would soon be gone, and Spirits help her then.

Two more rounds; one Katara's loss, the next Zuko's. She took the smallest sip of firewhiskey she could. He opted to remove his last piece of clothing.

She watched his thumbs skim the edges of his bindings, panicked. "Wait!"

The corner of his lip twitched; _how dare he be amused?_ "What?"

"There's…." She licked her lips, held up the small bottle. "There's still firewhiskey left."

Zuko nodded. "I know."

The wrappings slid down his legs, and Katara sucked in a quick breath before forcing her eyes to the floor. _Spirits, spirits, spirits_.

They played again. Katara's hand shook so badly and she hardly moved her eyes from a fixed spot on the ground that it didn't come to her as a suprise when she lost. She wrapped her trembling fingers around the bottle and brought it to her lips, keeping her eyes tightly closed as she threw her head back to take a sip.

Another round. Zuko's loss. He took a sip of firewhiskey, his fingers brushing hers. Electrifying contact. Katara's vision was starting to get hazy.

They played. Zuko's voice reached her from a distance, somehow full of success; "The firewhiskey's done."

Her heart beat rapid tattoos againts her ribcage. A play. Trembling fingers. Loss.

Her eyes darted up his pale body, found his face. A smirk. "Take it off."

Her throat was parched. Katara reached behind her and slowly undid the knots that kept the bindings around her body. They slipped off her body with a slight, seductive whisper of fabric.

_There. Off. Spirits, his eyes_. They were smoldering.

Another play; Zuko announced his loss. Katara's throat went dry. "What.. what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

He was taunting her, she realized. He knew full well what she meant. Cheeks burning, she continued. "There's no more firewhiskey and you're…" _Naked_. "There's, ah, no more clothes."

There was a beat of silence. Then decision. "Loser pleasures winner, I guess."

Before Katara could protest, he'd risen and in two broad steps was in front of her. Katara gasped; for a few seconds, his…. _sword_ hung in front of her, in all it's naked glory.

Then he sank to his knees in front of her, and she only had a moment to take in his burning eyes before his hot mouth devoured her breast.

Katara arched off her seat, a small shriek escaping her at the unexpected contact. It was quickly followed by a moan as tingles of pleasure shot through her body; his thick tongue lapped at her, occasionally flicking her nipple, teeth scraping at the sensitive skin. His hand came up to knead the other neglected breast, the rough skin of his palm enveloping it entirely.

All too soon, he pulled away and turned, giving her an unrestricted view of his backside. He sat down, completely collected; as though nothing had happened. "Let's continue."

Katara stared at him in awe, but he was already shuffling his cards.

A beat. Her loss. The firewhiskey pounded in her veins as she allowed the bindings to unravel and slip down her toned legs.

Now, she was bare to him. Again she felt his hot scrutiny, and although it was completely nonsensical due to what transpired between them, she drew her legs closer to each other.

He lost the next round. She shuddered at the smirk that followed. "I lose."

Somehow, he didn't sound as though he recognized what a loss was.

He was suddenly beside her, in front of her, kneeling before her, pressing soft kisses on the skin of her knees. His palms ran up and down her thighs, attempting to coax them apart. "Open up for me."

A clamp of teeth on the skin of her thighs later, she did.

His tongue speared past the wiry curls and moved against her hot outer lips. She threw her head back and moaned, gasping for breath.

"Shhh… wouldn't want anyone to catch us," he muttered, his words muffled against her labia. Katara's back stiffened at the surprising sensation and bit her lip. His tongue moved; took a long, swiping taste of her, and she jolted as though he'd touched a live wire when he reached the top.

"Mmmmmm," he murmured, driving her crazy. His tongue pushed past her lips, thrust into her, and Katara pushed herself up and into his mouth. He alterated between sucking on her clit and ramming his tongue into her, and Katara grabbed hold of his hair, tossing her head helplessly. When she felt his teeth scrape the sensitive bud of nerves at her apex, she couldn't hold back; the pleasure overwhelmed her, and she came with a cry.

He lapped at her, his tongue catching her moisture. When he finally drew back, his mouth was wet, and somehow that aroused Katara more than she ever expected.

"Ready for another round?" Her voice shook terribly.

Zuko shook his head, moving closer; and suddenly his erection was pressing against her, digging into her, his hands on her breasts and his mouth on her ear. "I say," he whispered huskily. "Game over."


End file.
